The present invention relates to image analysis and pattern recognition with a mirror.
A study from AOL and the Today show found that women spend an average of 55 minutes in front of the mirror every day, whereas men spend 39 minutes every day. The mirror is thus an integral part of life that has not yet joined the digital age.